


Reasons

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Reasons

Gripping Ellas little hand thighter Josh coaxed her to slowly walk away from the graveside while the other adults still did their condolences to Tyler and his family. The little girl followed silently, like she had been all day, something that worried the drummer to no end. When they had learned that Tylers grandmother had died he had been devastated, but Ella hadn't shown any sign of grief until now, she just had stopped talking and being present somehow, like if she'd retreat into herself. Josh knew that Tyler couldn't deal with that right now, too much was the singer affected by this, and naturally Jenna turned her whole attention on him, as everyone knew how easily such things could throw him off after he had gotten so much better over the past years. It had been a matter of course that Josh took charge of their daughter immediatly, as Ella still saw him as kind of her second daddy and trusted him more then everyone else. 

Now, when he led her away from all the sadness, he felt a huge weight on his shoulders. Sooner or later someone had to talk to the girl, to crack her open and Josh was not sure if he was able to deal with that. Regardless his doubts he still vowed internally to try and led them both to a bench nearby, where he lowered himself down and let her hop into his lap like she always used to do. The little weight the girl had was kind of grounding then, helped him to connect a bit more. The way she snuggled up against him told him that there where a lot more going on in her head then she let shine through. "You ok?" he asked, quietly, as soft as he could so ot to pressure her into anything. Closing his eyes and biting back a sigh he flinched a little as she gave him a small "No." in the process. Josh adjusted them a bit so he could face her better and started to rub gentle circles o her back. "You know it's ok to be sad, right?" "Yeah I know." Ella gave back, her little face holding so much seriousness that it ached in his heart. "I'm sad about granny. But that's ok. She was old. She had pains. She's with god now." Tilting his head the drummer tried to analyze her words, but decided it was better to ask right away. Ella might have been a child, but she was an outstanding intelligent one. "So...what's bothering you so much then. You're awefully silent. I don't like that." he gave, well recognising how she avoided his eyes. 

Gnawing on her lip for a minute Ella looked down on her hands before she started, small and frigthened somehow. "It's....daddy. I...I have never seen him cry before. And...it scares me he doesnt stop. He's been crying for days now." Taking a deep breath the drummer leaned back now, engufling the girl in his arms and pressing her close to his chest. "Oh, babe...that's normal. He loved your granny big time, she did look after him a lot when he was your age." Reliefed to her a small sniff he rested his chin on her head and waited for the reply. "Yeah.....but she did look after uncle Zack too and he's not so devastated like daddy. I'm scarred. And I know mummy is too. I can see it in her face when she looks at him." It was a painfull to realise how well that little girl understood people although she was so young. Josh would have wished her not to be so empathic...he knew it wasn'T the easiest way to live. "See....Tyler is a very emotional person. And seen on that perspective it's good that he's crying so much. It's like..." searching for a metaphor he could give her Josh looked to the darkening grey sky above them. "Tears are the rain of the soul. They clear the air inside your head, you know?" 

Ella didn't give back something on that, but the drummer could feel her small frame starting to shake in his arms. Still the girl held on to her strong demanour as hard as she could. That's when he realised what was going on and gripped her a little harder. "That's why you haven't cried, am I right? You think you need to stay strong for him." A sob ripped through her and broke her resistance, quickly Ella threw her arms around the drummers neck and burried her face in it, letting her hot tears spill down on his skin. "I...I....he's...what if he...can't get happy again?" she croaked out, now fully crying, all her bent up emotions spilling at once. Looking over to the graveside where Jenna was just hugging her husband thight to her and kissed his front Josh thanked god silently for bringing her and Ella into his best friends life. "That's nonsense babe! He got two important reasons to smile and I got a feeling it won't take long for him to recover." Making eye contact with his best firend who shot them a worried glance Josh smiled openly at him, feeling his heart swell as Tyler returned the gesture. Ella had raised her head and caught up on the interaction. A smile formed behind her tears on it and she won the drummers heart all over when she stated: "You're wrong. He hasn't got two reasons. He has three."


End file.
